A Second Chance Untold
by Shikamayuki
Summary: After beating the Ethereal Queen Jack was given 2 gifts from her, one her power, and two a second chance. Now sent back in time with these gifts what will he do and use them for?
1. Chapter 1

**I just ranodmly felt like making a fanfic like this... though if any one wants to beta or anything like that...can ya? if not.. can you give help on what I should improve on? (is too shy to ask for a beta)**

**Chapter I**

"Take this!" I yelled as I struck the final blow on the Ethereal Queen. "Jack..." she said as was starting to fade away. "As an award for defeating me...I shall give you two gifts..." The fading halted, she startared to float upwards and glow. "I bestow upon you my power..." the Light that made her glow came out from her and started to float in a white celestial ball, the Ethereal Queen looked human now. No more butterfly like wings, green demonic eyes replaced with beautiful jade eyes, ears looking less pointy, and no more heavenly angel halo to be seen. "Next I shall give thee a second chance..." The glowing ball then flew in me. "auughh..." I yelled as I was hit the stomace with the glowing ball.

Pain, It was all I felt. "Good you are started to begin the transformation..." she said as she walked up to me. "Now I can rest...Good luck Jack..." she said as she collasped in front of me. I ignored the pain and crawled up to her. "Ethereal Queen... are.. you alright?" I managed to say between the fits of pain. "Jack..." Her hand lifted up to caress my face. "My name... Is Felicity..." I felt her hand go limp, Her body just faded away into the darkness.

My body felt as if my skin was peeling off and soon my sight was growing darker.

_"ahhhhh!" I yelled as I was falling into the ever lasting darkness. "no...no... It cannot end here!" I yelled in my head wincing as I was expecting to fall into the pile of darkeness. I opened my eyes to see my a mirrioes surrounding me. I looked into one of them, my image was way diffrent then how I always looked._

_My eyes looked same but they were a demonic red instead of my redish brown eyes. "Whoa..." I went closer to the mirror. I looked once more. I had glowing orange-ish yellow-ish and red-ish translucent wings that looked very simular to the light elves, but I hard more wings, and translucent feathers floated down, fading into nothingness. (err think Zelos's wings from tales of symphonia...) Even my ears were slightly pointed._

_And wrapped around my arm down to the hand was a vine, I vavuely wondered why it was there, I then decided to image it turn into a sword. (err think Keldy from dawn of mana)_

_Which it did which surprised me. I soon image it turning into an spear. It turned into certain things on what I wanted to after toying with it for awhile. I soon found my self falling once more, I was falling for the darkness._

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I fell off my bed. "Wh-where am I?" I looked around and saw my old room where I used to live before going to Radiata. "It was just a dream?" I wondered to myself. I got up and walked to the door only to trip on a box. "What the!?" I picked my self up and exmined the box, it has a note on the top saying. "Congradulations for defeating the Ethereal Queen! Here's a present from me -Lenneth..." then at the cornner it says "P.S. call on me when ever you need help! For ever waiting for you to join me heaven - Lenneth" I laughed, She's always asking me that question everytime I see her.

I put down the note and opened the box. Inside was very cute looking turtle. It had a note attatched to it's back. all the while it just gave me the cutest look ever. I sighed as I look the note that was taped on it's back. "This is a special turtle, He can increse his size and fly. Useful for getting place to place when not using a pig statue. He is also able to aid you in battle. Have fun naming him!" I looked back to the turtle, this time taking in it's features.

The turtle's skin color had been yellow, it schell color had been a light green... kinda normal atleast. It's shell's tiles had a lighter green star on it. "um... what to name you?" I looked back to the turtle. "nyaa?" It perked it head to the side cutely. I sighed again. "JACK RUSSEL!" was heard as some one slammed open my door. "wha-" I said as I turned around to see my sister have a furious look. "Oh hi Adele" I said going back to stairing at the turle. "Don't Hi Adele me! You need to hurry up and get dressed for the kight trials!" She then thew a bunch of clothing at my face. "Kight trials?" I asked. "Don't tell me you forgot?!" I then spent the rest od the moringing gettings scolded and then was kicked out. "To Radiata I guess..." I said to no one.

"Hey turtle... I think I found out the perfect name for you... I'll call you Staru!" I smiled as the turtle on my arm 'nya'ed happly. "Hang on tight Staru!" I then kicked the pig statue. It transported me to Radiata. "Woo! now I have alot of time to spare for running around Radiata for awhile.

after I entered the city I decided to go to the Theater Vancoor square. When I did reach my destination I say a little blue haired boy crying. _"Oh it Cody! what's he crying about? did he loose his mom again?"_ I wondered. I felt Staru fly off my arm and fly infront of Cody's face, doing small tricks to cheer him up. I smiled and walked up to Cody, I bent down on my knee so I was at height with him. "Hey are you alright?" I ask. He hestantly nodded. "Want me to help you find her?" I asked as I offered my hand. He looked up into my eys and then took my hand.

"Hey Staru! Wanna grow big?" I winked at Staru, he obviously got my hint. Staru then grew to a size where Cody could sit comfortably on. "Here!" I lifted up Cody and sitted him onto Staru. "Okay hold on good! Let go!" I said as we ran off into the depths of the town to find Rynka.

"Hey excuse me! Do know a mother called Rynka?" I asked a purple haird lady, obviously knowing it's Rynka. "Who asks?" she sneered at me only to give a surprised looked when she saw her son on s giant flying turle. "Cody!" she yelled. "So I take it he is yours then." I then gave her a smile. "Hey Staru!" I yelled while Staru nodded then flew over to me. I lifted Cody from Staru and put him on the ground. I turned around to see

Rynka's left eye twitch. "What did you do to Cody!?" she took out a weapon. "I didn't do nothing!" I jumped onto Staru's back. "Hey don't run away!" She then leaped up in the air to attack. "Later!" I flew off on Staru's back to the castle, Radiata.

when I arrived there I opened the door, I saw a bunch of people I know signing up for the knight exam. I steped into the line, when I reached the front I regestered myself.

**"Name: Jack Russel  
Age: 16**

**Weapon: Sword"**

It took me awhile to actually fill out everything, including thing like

**"If I die then Radiata castle is not to be blamed in anyway or form"**

I had to sign my name on lots of papers. when I did finish I was told to go wait in the waiting room.

An hour lather they had everything organised and ready. "Would Pual and Star please arena?" Paul was about to enter threw the door but Star pushed him aside so he would get in first. I sighed, I already knew what was going to happen. the next few seconds Paul came out looking victoryious, while Star on the other hand came out knocked out.

"would the next contestants step in please?" I got up and walked to the arena.

When I saw Ridley walk in I decided to introduce myself. "Hi! I'm Jack Russel! who ever wins this will old no grudges okay?" I offer my hand out. Instead of shaking hand just just nodded and hmpthed. "BEGIN!" Junzaburo said as he ran away to make sure he didn't get cought up in the fight.

"Hya!" She left up into the air, bring down her axe. I moved to the side easly dodging her blow.

Using the hilt of my blade I struck her in the stomache. I think I did it a little to hard because when she got up she staggered for a second.

"Sorry! I'm trying my best not to hurt you!" I yelled, instantly thinking that she may have though that I'm going easy on her becayse she's a girl.

"Ha!" She swang the axe side ways I blocked it with my sword, feeling the vibrations channeling though the sword to me.

She then tried to bring her legg to kick me while I blocked her axe.

I jumped back quickly narrowly dodging a strike from the axe and kick.

"Whoa your really pulling out all the stops!" I yelled with a smile.

"Enough defence for me! I'm going on the offence!" I yelled again as I ran toward her, enjoying the wind blowing in my hair.

"Haaa!" I started with a left sided slar then a right sided slash, she narrowly dodged both. Jumping backwards. "hiiiyaa!" I leaped up and brung down my sword. She once again narrowly dodged, My sword was lodged into the ground, around where it was lodged there were tiny little cracks.

I looked towards her too see her left eye slightly twitch at the cracks.

"Ah oh!" I yeleld as I tried to get my sword un lodged in the ground.

I looked as Ridley slapped her cheeks, and then began to prep her axe for her special attack. "WILD PITCH!"

"_Damn damn damn damn damn damn DAMN!" _I yeleld in my head as I imaged the vine I dreamed about on my arm and to my surprise it was growing from the palm of my hand all the way to my shoulder! I instantly remembered how to work the vine. I imaged a barrier covering me with the plant's vine and leaves.

"Alright!" I heard Ridley yell in excitement, probley hope I had died or was atleast knocked out and badly injuried.

When the smoke cleared all you saw was a ball of vines and leaves covering my area. The vives and leaves retracted back into the palm of my hand. "How that for my Ultimate defence!" I smiled, I then turned my vives into a sword. "Haa!" I was about to deal the last blow but I some how tripped and my face went flying into a wall.

"Damn it!" I yelled as everything went dark. I could feel every one watching this fight sweatdrop.

**End**

**rarw done with the story D until next chapter later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter! bows please accept my appology! I Will try as hard as I can! give a determined pose and look**

**chapter II**

I felt wind blowing away at my face, but where was the wind coming from? The darkness was so nice and relaxing compared to the cold cruel world, especially since 'she' died. I loved her just like she was my own sister.

Back before she died I was so naive about almost everything.

But now I'm alot more knolageable since then. I even got into the Vareth Magic Institutefor about a month until I found out about a way of reviving someone via the queen of another world. When I heard about that I reachered about it and then eventually came to find a lair that I deamed Dragon's Lair because of the dragon bosses you defeat to go to the to next world.

Though one of the dragons were quite... Odd... I think his name was Radian. Any ways I though he would be easy to kill but it took more then what I had expected to kill him. He always kept paralyzing me and confusing me with his attacks (which were some what odd and yet funny).

Then when I cleared all the path ways I would've never guessed the entrance was the way to the other world. I was almost out of my healing items but I still continued to head on to the end.

There in the next world I actually met my father. I always though him to be a serious guy because of the way he looked, boy I sure was wrong. He was the exact opposite, hyper, friendly, and loved to fight.

Then next I ran into a Angelic looking girl, who I got the first impression that she want'ed me dead and I thought her to be total complete nutcase, But I was wong, I soon found out her name was Lenneh, and though she looked human she was actually of the race called Valkyrie, Though me and her got along quite fine. She then joined my party and help me through the battles of the world of distortions.

our next fight was with some guy called Lezard, who I found that he was madly in love with Lenneh and wanted to make her his for the keeping. I found the guy odd in every way and form.

The next battle would be forever scared in my mind, Gabriel Celeste. Man his overly muscle body seriously scared me... and he also wore hardly any clothes! shivers Man!

Then next I fought the Ethereal Queen who I found out her name was Felicity. Though our time meeting was short... I couln't help but feel sad that she had died. I just couldn't help but think I'd be seeing her again.

Damn... with every thought I make the darkness fades away. But wait! Since I had just been knocked out... OH NO! I need to get up! or I might change things from the way they are!

I pushed by back the comforting darkness and followed through, back to reality.

"DAMN!" I yelled as I jumped up from the floor onto my feet.

"They're announcing the results. You're supposed to go to the coliseum." An armored guy replied.

"Thanks Sebastion!" Remembering the name Star called him.

I ran through the door and into the coliseum and walked into the line of people. I looked forward to see my old... err new captian Gantz and Larks walk through the doors of the caliseum.

Larks bent down to whisper things into Junzaburo's ear. I could see that Junzaburo had objected at something and in the end he had to agree.

"Ahem! Introducing Lord Larks, Prime minister of Radiata and Commander-in-CheiF of the Radiata Knights. And Gantz Rothschild of the Rose Cochon brigade. New recruits will be placed under his command. And now for the tournament results!"

He started making a random sound that sounded like a da-da-da-da-da-da and it ended with s Da dum!

"Ridley Silverlake!"

Every one in the crowd sighed so I sighed too so I wouldn't be seen as being to hopeful and arragant.

"The keen eye of Lord Larks has identified a young hopeful with a great deal of potential."

Junzaburo began with random noise again.

"Jack Russel!"

Ignoring them and just thinking on what should I do to change the history of Radiata.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaack Russsssel!" I backed away in time to dodge a incoming attack from an axe.\

"Whoa!" I jumped back to dodge another strike.

"Chill out!" I yelled when I noticed it was Ridley. Whoa does she have some sort of grude or something? Still being naive about some things I just shrugged it off.

I looked back to Ridley who just hrmped and looked away with her axe inbeded in the ground.

Larks who was walking up me I asked the same question as I did when I did this the frist time around. "Why me? I lost the first round!"

"Jack. As Junzaburo mentioned...you have been chosen not because of what you can do for us now, but what you can do in the future. Understand that you are now one of the knights of the kingdom. Bear yourself accordingly and serve it well."

"Sir!" I yelled with a smile.

Larks walked away as Gantz ran toward our some what newformed group.

"I am Gantz Rothschild, captain of the Rose Cochon brigade. Master Jack! Lady Ridley! We will hold the Inaugaration ceremony immediately." He stuck his right arm up as he said this.

"Bust first, please go to your assigned rooms and change into your new knights attire. That will be all! I will see you both at the ceremony."

I could feel that Ridley glared at me while my head was turned to face Gantz. The first time around I glared at her through the sides of my eyes. Though now I am pretty much fine with anthing Ridley does because I love her like a sister.

I saw Ridley and Gantz leave. I wonder where I'd be staying. That was a stupid question! I'd be staying with Leonard!

"Ah Master Jack." I tured to see the castle steward Al.

"Hello!" I replied.

"Master Jack would you please follow me." He walked away like he had no time to even be bothered with me. Just like the first time around again.

I noticed that we were heading in the other direction then where Leonards room was.

"Umm... where am I staying?" I asked nerviously.

"You are to stay in my quarters for the time being. That is until you are assigned a better room in the castle."

What the! How did I change the past! All I did was do little noticble things that I never would've though the furture would be changed! but then again there was that theory about if you kill a bug in the past and then go back to the present the furture would be different.

"Oh and hey! I never got to know your name! would you tell me?" I asked even though I knew his name already.

" I am Al, the castle steward."

I nodded.

It was a long silent walk to his room on the floor. When we did get there he handed me a key.

"This room is to be locked at all times when you leave or are not in side at the time."

He looked at his wrist, the wrist was covered by a sleeve.

"It's 8:00 already?" (A/N: ahh I forgot the actual time / any ways i'll just go with this. )

I'v always wondered how he was able to tell the correct time with out an actual watch and just look at his sleeve and know the time.

"If you need help or are confused about anything at all, please do not hesitate to come and ask me. If you will excuse me."

I sighed as he power walked away. (power walking walking fast, almost running but still walking.)

"Let just see how his room looks like..." I mummbled to my self as I unlocked the door.

"WHOA!" I yelled as I saw how neat and shiny everthing was.

On the left side of the room was an amazingly awesome looking bed, it's theme was a red silk looking sheets and a gold trim.

At the foot of the bed was a normal desk with papers scattered about neatly.

Then on the wall in front of me was a big protrait of... CAIRN RUSSEL!?

Why is my dad's picture there? Mabe his a fan or somthing... Hopefully he is or I'll be kicking and screaming until I get moved.

Anyways under the big portrait was 2 dressers. One had almost the same theme as the bed and the other has the same except it was green and silver.

I looked over to the other side of the wall. The Bed looked a little less more neat, as if it was quickly moved into the room. Probably was moved into the room quickly. The bed's colors were a style of green, gold, and silver.

just like the other side of the room there was a desk. It looked bare, and less fancy.

Oh! I forgot to mention that the walls were a slight creamy pink with red roses painted at the top of the walls, looking like a rim of flowers connecting the celing to the wall.

There was a nice light orange and gold carpet on the floor surrounding the room.

And now that brings an end to my explanation of the room.

I noticed a note on my bed along with my knights trainee uniform.

"_Dear Jack, your trainee's uniform is on the bed._

_P.s. Please go to the 3rd floor Knights meeting room._

_Al"_

I got dresses into my knights trainee uniform.

HAHA! this time around I won't get lost like I did the first time around!

I began to run to my objective point, I wanted to beat Ridley to the room.

I did a sharp turn around the cornner only to bump into a person, making the both of us fall back.

"Owie!" I looked up.

It was Natalie. I got up and dusted my self off.

"Sorry 'bout that!" I offered my hand to help her up.

she took it, I smiled as I helped her up.

"Be very careful when running a sharp turn!" She scholded.

I gave her a sheepish look while itching the back of my head.

"But anyways... Not like I didn't do it too when I became a knight also... but were you running becasue you were late?" her emotions changed to a bored look when saying 'but anyways', then a reflecting look when she said 'not like I didn't do it to', and then a confusied but curious look when she asked ' because you were late?'.

"I was running because I wanted to get there early and atleast on time if I get lost" I answered.

I looked to my wrist like Al does. "Look at the time! gotta go!" I ran off.

I stoped when half way down the hall and turned. "I'm still sorry for knocking you down! Please forgive me!" I waved a good bye.

I saw that she blused a bit, I wodnered why. I just shooke my head and ran off.

"Women. I'll never know." I mumbled as I ran.

I was happy when I saw I was early. Not even Gantz was there! I sat in the same seat I did the first time around.

"Creeeeeek!" The door opened to reveal Gatz and Ridley. HEY WHY DOES SHE GET SPECIAL TREATMENT!

A little bit ticked I began to pretend I never heard them walking in.

"Haha! You look like quite the little lord!" Gatz sat down into his chair.

"Now Lady Ridley would you please take that seat over there." He looked towards the chair that was near me.

She looked at me and turned her head around to the other direction and sat in the chair next to Gantz.

"What's this? DO I sense some bad blood between you?" he asked looking back and forth at us.

I shruged and turned my head towards him to listen in on whats he saying.

"That will not do. Teamwork! Teamwork is the key to success of the Radiata Knights!"

I sighed. "I really don't know why she hates me, mabe it's because I said something that offended her when I didn't mean to or she just plain old hates for no reson. Either way I just hope we couild get along." I said boredly.

"Master Jack I do hope so too."

"Now moving along..."

**End**

**OMG cliffie! any ways.. the realson why is because i'm bored... and I have home work so hopefully I did this really well... now to just edit it...**

**ahh.. YAY I actually quickely scanned and edited for any noticeble mistakes! ;D**

**OH yeah... here the pairings that are now open! You can vote! Though too much Ridley as one.. so that one is a no go.**

**Pairings for Jack!**

**Felicity (ethereal queen)**

**Natalie**

**Rynka 1 (lol me XD it'd be cool to see this pairing.. some what...)**

**Elwen**

**Alicia**

**Morgan**

**Felix (LOL)**

**Ursula**

**Claudia**

**Leona (XD)**

**Genius (YAY somewhat .)**

**Cornelia/Rachel**

**Marietta**

**Nina**

**Anastasia (o.o for me.. a no go... but if every one wants then sure )**

**Flora**

**Elena**

**Vitas**

**Adina**

**Mirianda**

**Lulu (O.O)**

**Herz**

**Lily ( I swear this pairing is almost cannon like Ridley and jack in the game!)**

**Flau**

**Adele (ah incest -.-)**

**Synelia**

**There! I listed all the girls... (and 2 guys) I think... if you want to add other characters ( Males or females I missed) just leave a comment along with the vote/character you want in.**

**and it's only 2,349 words.. I was aiming for over 300 -.- (counting up till here.)**


End file.
